Of great concern when an individual is accidentally thrown into a body of water, such as in boating mishaps, is the chilling effect of the water on the person.
Of further concern is of course the desirability of keeping a person buoyant in the water, so that he doesn't sink and drown. In many instances, by law, it is necessary for a boat or ship occupant to have available a buoyant life jacket which permits the person to remain afloat.
However, the problem of the chilling effect of the water remains, and it is often this factor which, in some instances, in a matter of minutes causes a person to lose consciousness and die.
Many efforts have been made to provide a suitable suit which is intended to be worn when a person is accidentally thrown into the water, wherein the suit provides protection to the wearer by conserving heat and providing insulation from the cold water. These suits have been expensive, complicated, and have not met with success since the need for the suit occurs unexpectedly and in virtually all instances, such suit is unavailable.